


Une soirée d'automne

by Shirley



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: Qui a dit que Will en détresse ne pouvait pas compter sur Hannibal ?(pendant S1)





	Une soirée d'automne

Will est au milieu de la rue, la nuit est tombée tôt, comme tous les jours d'automne proche de l'hiver. Dans cette rue, au milieu des gens qui s’activent, sans doute pressé de rentrer chez eux, Will ne sent plus rien.  
Un mur de plomb s'abat sur lui, il sent ses mains tremblaient. Personne ne fait attention a quelqu’un qui s’arrête au milieu d’une rue, ils le contournent,certains en râlant.

Pendant un instant, Will se sent paralysé, perdu, présent et absent, ici et ailleurs. Il ne sait plus où il devait se rendre, pourquoi il n’était pas encore chez lui entouré de ses chiens avec un verre de whisky à la main.  
Il essaye de s’accrocher à la réalité en s'ancrant dans le présent, en observant les passants et les magasins, mais il ne se sent plus présent.

 

Il n’est pas là, ce qu’il voit et vit n’est pas réel.

 

il avance de quelque pas et s’installe à un bac. Il ferme les yeux un instant en jetant sa tête en arrière, attendant que cette perte de pied dans la réalité s’estompe. Il sent son téléphone bourdonner puis s’arrêter et quelques instants après recommencer. Il le sort de sa poche en tremblant légèrement, et il a un pressentiment sur la personne qui l'appelle à une telle heure.

“ Pas maintenant Jack ”

“ C’est Hannibal ”

“ Hannibal ”

“ Oui Will, nous devions nous rejoindre à la galerie d’art pour une exposition sur Rembrandt,”

“Ah oui...l’exposition, je m’en souviens...19h exacte ? “

“Oui, vous m’avez assuré votre venue à midi Will, il est près de 20h”

“ Je me souviens ” Une main tremblante tire ses cheveux en arrière dans une vaine tentative de retrouver de la lucidité et de ne pas passer pour un fou, plus qu’il ne l’est déjà  
“ Je ..Hannibal, je ne pense pas que c’est une bonne idée, ce n’est pas le bon moment”

Un silence lui répond

“ Ecoute Hannibal, je suis désolé “ 

“ Où êtes vous Will ?”

Will sent la sueur couler jusqu’au bas du dos. Il ferme les yeux, il s’enfonce dans cet espace sombre. Il jette un regard devant lui.

“ En face d’un restaurant japonais, sur la 8ème avenue” 

“ Bien, je serais là dans quinze minutes, restez où vous êtes” 

“ Hannibal “

La voix d’Hannibal prend un ton tranchant et sans appel " Ne bougez pas Will “

 

Quand il lève la tête pour reprendre conscience de ce qu’il entoure, il aperçoit un long manteau noir puis ls yeux d’Hannibal. Une fine pluie tombe, Hannibal tend le haut parapluie noir au dessus de la tête de Will. Il se penche, touche son front et l’aide à se lever en le tenant par le coude.

“ Je m’excuse pour le léger retard Will, le trafic à cette heure-ci est détestable ”

“ Pas de soucis, j’ai la sensation qu’on s’est parlé au téléphone il y’a cinq minutes”

Il évite le regard perplexe qu’Hannibal lui lance.

‘ Allons dans ma voiture “

Will le suit silencieusement, Hannibal lui ouvre la porte et la referme aussitôt. A peine est-il assis derrière le volant que le silence s’installe dans l’habitacle. Hannibal allume le chauffage et une musique classique joue en fond.

“ Will...”

“ Vous n’aviez pas à faire ça, je ...je serais rentrer chez moi “

“ Cette exposition n’est pas particulièrement intéressante”

Will ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer “ Vous en parlez depuis quinze jour Docteur Lecter”

Un regard est échangé et après un moment de silence, Hannibal reprend

“ Vous ne sentiez pas la pluie ?”

“ Est-ce que j’ai droit à un diagnostic aussitôt entrée dans votre voiture, Docteur Lecter ? “

Will peut voit le léger agacement dans les yeux du Docteur Lecter, et bizarrement, cela le fait sentir mieux. Lui fait reprendre pied.

“ Will, je n’ai nul besoin de poser un diagnostic puisque vous savez la nature de l’épisode que vous venez de vivre. Je le vois au fait que vous sembliez très calme maintenant.” 

Will jette un regard par la fenêtre, la pluie tombe plus fort maintenant. Il ferme t sa main en forme de poing plusieurs fois et les tremblements sont à peine là.

 

Hannibal se gare devant chez lui. Il éteint le moteur et se tourner vers Will.

“ J’aimerais vous faire une proposition Will, restez chez moi le temps de prendre un thé chaud. Nous partageons un dîner et si vous le souhaitez, je vous ramène chez vous “

“ Ou …” 

‘ Ou vous passez la nuit dans une chambre d’ami mais cela n’a pas besoin d’être décidé maintenant, d’abord le thé “

Hannibal sort de la voiture, il récupère le parapluie dans le coffre. Will sort et sent à peine la fraîcheur de la nuit. Quand la lumière du vestibule est allumée, il peut voir à quel point Hannibal est mouillée, sa coiffure habituelle laissant place à quelque chose de plus naturel...c’est presque intime de le voir ainsi,moins parfait et intouchable.

Hannibal lui retire son manteau et l’accroche après avoir fait de même pour lui. 

“ Attendez moi à l’étude, le thé sera prêt dans quelques instants”

 

Quand Hannibal revient, le feu est allumé dans la cheminée et WIll regarde par la fenêtre, silencieux enfoncé profondément dans ses pensées.

Tout en posant le plateau sur la table en bois massif, Hannibal parle d’une voix presque professorale et un instant Will peut l’imaginer quand il était mentor pendant ses années à John Hopkins

“ L’état de dissociation permet de faire face à des situations douloureuses, traumatisantes ou incohérentes Will, il n’a aucune honte à avoir ”

“ Honte ? Je n’ai pas honte Docteur Lecter, juste épuisé de revivre cela. Je pensais que c’était derrière moi”

Il se retourne et s’assoit sur le canapé. Hannibal lui tend un verre de thé.

 

“ Une amie japonaise m’a fait l’honneur de me rendre visite il y’a peu, elle m’a apporté du thé Gyokuro connu pour ses effets apaisants “ 

Will prend la tasse poliment et le remercie d’un geste de la tête. Hannibal le laisse prendre une gorgée puis il s'assit près de Will.

“ Si je peux demander, étiez vous dans un épisode de déréalisation ou de dépersonnalisation Will ?”

Will baisse les yeux sur sa de thé, l ferme un instant les yeux et les réouvre. Hannibal l’observe comme s’ il était la chose la plus fascinante qu’il est vu. Ce que Will doute fortement.

“ Déréalisation “

Après un moment de réflexion,Hannibal pose doucement la main sur l’épaule de Wll, puis serre et s’approche de lui.

“ Will, est-ce que cet instant vous semble réel ?”

Will lève les yeux et un instant leur regard se croisent

“ Oui, tout me semble réel.”

Hannibal se penche, et alors que Will se dit qu’il devrait reculer légèrement et être mal à l'aise face à cette proximité, il ne fait rien. Les cheveux humide d’Hannibal touche sa joue quand celui-ci se penche vers lui, leur lèvre à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre.

“ Bien, parce que je peux vous assurer que tout ceci est bien réel. Je ne laisserais rien vous enlevez à moi Will ”

 

Le baiser est bien réel. La pression de leur lèvre la sensation de la proximité, la chaleur qui passe d’un corps à l’autre, tout cela donne à Will le sentiment d’être présent.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'a la fin.
> 
> Je précise que l'épisode de déréalisation que je décris est un épisode qui s'inspire de ce que je vis dans ma vie. Heureusement pas au quotidien mais fréquemment selon les périodes.
> 
>  
> 
> Sans bêta, je ne doute pas qu'il y'ait quelques fautes, j'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce vous en pensez...
> 
> Au plaisir !


End file.
